


bite into me harder (sink your teeth into my flesh)

by girlsarewolves



Series: exchanges [56]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, Blood, Blood Kink, F/F, Femslash, Grinding, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, it's about biting/marking and blood kink really, this borders on cannibalism but there's no real chewing/swallowing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 18:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: “Aren’t you curious?”Words whispered into Mileena’s ear that sent her pulse racing. There was fear in those words, underneath the curiosity and the temptation. An acrid scent that flavored Tanya’s sweat as Mileena dragged her tongue over the throb of her lover’s just as fast pulse.“Oh, do not tease me, Tanya. My curiosity will leave scars.”
Relationships: Mileena/Tanya (Mortal Kombat)
Series: exchanges [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1269893
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: Teratophilia Trade 2021





	bite into me harder (sink your teeth into my flesh)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatScottishShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this! I was really excited to give this pairing a try - I hope that I was able to write something that went with your tags/interests and didn't cross the line towards cannibalism too far (I don't think it does, but I also would rather err on the side of caution).

* * *

“Aren’t you curious?” 

Words whispered into Mileena’s ear that sent her pulse racing. There was fear in those words, underneath the curiosity and the temptation. An acrid scent that flavored Tanya’s sweat as Mileena dragged her tongue over the throb of her lover’s just as fast pulse.

“Oh, do not tease me, Tanya. My curiosity will leave scars.”

Pinned between Mileena and the silk-wrapped bed, Tanya squirmed. Her breath hitched in her throat. Arousal was thick and musky in the air, overpowering the remnants of her fear. “Perhaps I want those scars. I would bear them proudly, my empress - they would mark me yours.”

A bone-deep need to give into that request shuddered through Mileena. She was nothing if not possessive and covetous.

“What if I can’t stop myself?”

Tanya’s hands were at her face. Fingertips brushed over the exposed teeth that lined the lower half of Mileena’s face. The fear was still there, masked by the strength of her arousal but not completely chased away. Still she smiled. Still she caressed the fangs that she was taunting to tear into her. Still she wanted Mileena.

“I trust you.”

Instinct took over. A driving need to  _ claim _ and leave jagged wounds like brands of possession, to know what her lover tasted like inside and out. Mileena snarled and opened wide and watched Tanya’s face as long as she could until her jaws clamped at one bared shoulder. She saw the fear, saw the want, she saw it all. And she tasted it, too, the sting of fear and the tang of lust and the sweet, delicious, familiar bite of raw flesh and gushing blood. 

A sharp cry escaped Tanya’s throat, but her hands were in Mileena’s hair, on the back of her neck,  _ clutching _ . 

“More…”

Mileena growled against the mangled shoulder between her jaws. Blood was flowing down their skin. The pain she was causing had to be excruciating, but her thigh pressed between Tanya’s legs and found her soaked. She released the hold on Tanya’s shoulder and left gentler, smaller nips across her collar, over her breasts, purring as her lover ground against her thigh.

Tanya smeared the slick of her cunt, and Mileena smeared the sticky sweet of saliva and blood.

“Kahnun...I…”

“That’s it, Tanya...my beloved Tanya…”

Mileena’s teeth gnawed at the underside of Tanya’s left breast, her hands on Tanya’s shuddering hips. She felt the telltale tremors and grinned. One hand trailed from hip to the wet flesh of her lover’s sex. Her thumb found the soft nub of Tanya’s clitoris and stroked as her teeth scraped over tender flesh and left bloody lines in their wake.

“Mileena!”

Trapped between empress and bed, Tanya twisted and writhed as her body crested the peak of her pain and pleasure, and Mileena purred with satisfaction and pride. The arms cradling Tanya as she slowly came back down from the high of her orgasm were comforting and gentle. Already she was being lifted from ruined sheets to their luxurious bath for a proper cleaning.

“Curiosity...sated...Empress?”

Mileena smirked, delicately setting Tanya within the large tub as their servants quickly worked to fill the tub and ensure they had everything needed for Tanya’s aftercare. “You tell me, dear Tanya, is yours?”

* * *


End file.
